


In Which Kylo's Light Side Shows

by AssortedHeroes



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Freedom, Imprisonment, Light Angst, Light Side, Pre-Canon, Reader-Interactive, Teenage Kylo, Young Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssortedHeroes/pseuds/AssortedHeroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During his training, Kylo decided to take a different approach to get what he wants.</p>
<p>Rated Teen because it's Star Wars, people. But nothing bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Kylo's Light Side Shows

**Author's Note:**

> Read this as an x Reader if you want. I purposfully avoided describing the girl and giving her a name at all because she's meant to be just some random girl. You can put in your OC or yourself or whatever, I don't care. But please enjoy!

Day after day, the young teenager would walk down to the cell to try to complete the task he'd been given. Day after day, the girl would refuse to open her eyes.

It had all started when he rebelled against that Luke Skywalker. Since then, he'd been taken in by a group of outlaws, parts of the Empire that had fallen. He'd been training his Force powers for three years at this point, and he'd been much more talented than predicted. This had sped up the process, and he was already onto mind control. His final test in that field was simple: Force the imprisoned girl to open her eyes. Once he managed it, he would begin amassing an army to finish what his grandfather had started.

The galaxy would fear Kylo Ren.

But the girl resisted all his attempts. No matter how long he stayed in that room, trying to force his will upon her, she would simply shrink away and whimper. He couldn’t understand why. He was the heir to the fallen Empire, the one who would conquer everything, and yet he was being denied by a simple girl. Not even a Force user. Just a simple, plain girl around his age.

Today, he would try a different approach.

He entered the room. The girl was sitting where she usually was, on the Time-Out Chair. Of course, he would never refer to it as that. It brought up bad memories of his childhood. Instead, he called it Restrainer, as it was not really a chair, more of a tiltable cot, and it had restraints where a person's wrists would sit. They were currently latched in place, as per usual.

She had heard him enter, judging by her expression; mouth in a small frown and head tilted slightly toward the left. He knew it well, as he'd seen it every day for the past week and a half.

"Again..." Her voice was small, not very loud. Like a breeze blowing across a lake. She rarely spoke to him, aside from asking if he could send a little more food down at her mealtimes.  


“Yes, again. Until you decide to cooperate I’ll keep coming,” he answered.  


She gave a small sound, one that could’ve been anything from one of fear to one of anger. Kylo assumed she was bracing herself mentally, as she would each day.  


He didn’t raise his arm to breach her mind this time, instead opening the wrist restraints and helping her out.  


“What..?”  


“Quiet.” He sat her down on the floor, and she shrunk back slightly. He sighed in response, then shook his head. “Both of us know what needs to happen here. Why do you keep refusing to do it?”  


“...I know that if I do...they’ll just kill me...I don’t want that…” She stuck out her chin in defiance. “I’m not going to let it happen. Not before…”  


“Before what?!” he roared. “What do I have to do to get you to just open your eyes?!”  


The girl’s face hardened. “...take me home.”  


Kylo was extremely taken aback by her statement, and his clenched fists relaxed. “Take you...home..?” He waited for a moment, then nodded, much calmer. “Where is it?”  


She seemed surprised, her eyebrows forming an upside-down V. “Wh-why do you want to know?!”  


“I’ll take you there,” he said simply and shrugged.  


“...it’s far from here. A planet called Earth, in the Milky Way galaxy...you wouldn’t know it…”  


“Then I’ll find it. When do you want to go?” He stood.  


She stood as well, shivering slightly. “As soon as I can!”  


He nodded, gently took her arm, and guided her out of the small room.

~Timeskip to Arrival~

 

Kylo marveled at the amount of green and blue on the small planet as the little ship touched down in a wooded area. The doors opened, and the former prisoner stepped down onto the grass. She giggled a bit, then started to run and laugh through the woods. Kylo leapt out and followed her.  


When the girl ran ahead to a small yellow house, he stopped and stayed just inside the trees. He watched as a woman embraced her, and a man hugged her as well. ‘They must be her parents…’ He felt a small pang of jealousy, but shook it off before two other teenagers appeared to greet the girl, who he assumed was a close friend. The male, a tall and bony sort of person, let out a whoop and the shorter, darker-skinned female showed a smile Kylo only saw when the wind blew back her short black hair.  


The girl he knew turned around as if sensing his presence, and beckoned him closer. He complied, a little bashfully, for he was expecting to be seen as an enemy. Yet she only smiled warmly and wrapped her arms around him. He stiffened.  


“Thank you, Kylo…” she whispered into his hair. “Thank you...Ben…” The girl pulled back, and for the first time, he saw her eyes. Years later, those eyes would still haunt him, for they were special.  


They were the most beautiful things he’d ever see.


End file.
